Rainbow factory 2, Scootaloo's time
by Thedragontamer360
Summary: After Scootaloo's flight test, Rainbow Dash has been angry and aggressive ever since. Can Scootaloo find the old Rainbow dash back or also go insane like her? Read to know!
1. Chapter 1 flight test

Rainbow dash was so lost in insanity that she actually built a factory to make rainbows out of pony's blood. She made a rule/law that any pegasus in the age of ten must do a flight test and whoever fails, will die and be tortured in the rainbow factory. Today was Scootaloo's flight test. Scootaloo was trained by rainbow dash up to this point. It was Scootaloo's turn, she got up and flew. She was happy when suddenly, she looked down and her wings wouldn't flap so she fall off. Rainbow dash slapped her face and flew to catch her. They went to the rainbow factory. Rainbow dash walked back and forth until Scootaloo came inside. Scootaloo turned away from Rainbow dash's face until her unconsciousness got the better of her. Rainbow dash looked at her window.

"Scootaloo, tell me what happened"Rainbow said in a calm but deep voice.

"Rainbow dash, I'm sorry"Scootaloo whispered

"Tell me what happened out there now!"Rainbow shouted but she had tears in her eyes"Do you know that you've sealed your own fate! I knew you had it in you,but you disobeyed my rule of looking down and now what happened?!"

"Please, don't let them hurt me!"

Rainbow dash looked at her. She knew something had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2 working together

Rainbow dash search through all her files and got the letter S in it. She read the cover and had a look of surprise. She looked through her cabinets but she still looked surprised.

"*humming deeply* well Scootaloo, there's no more room for another employee but there is room for maybe... My own personal helper!"Rainbow said in a happy tune.

Scootaloo asked if there was anything else but that was the only way. Rainbow sat down on her chair and she told the pegasi outside to get the same kind of chair she was sitting on. The pegasi brought the chair and Scootaloo sat. Scootaloo asked Rainbow how the factory works. Rainbow said that the pegasi bring the failed pegasi into a machine where their blood is sucked out then they are sent to a conveyer belt where the body goes to Pinkeamina Diane Pie. Scootaloo wanted to go out so Rainbow dash allowed her but gave her a map.

"You can go anywhere on the map except the last door on the left corridor. Pinkie is here"Rainbow dash pointed.

"Why not there?"Scootaloo asked

"Just don't enter. It's important so just don't"Rainbow said.

Scootaloo went out and went to Pinkie's office.


	3. Chapter 3 pinkie's office,the door

Scootaloo went down the hallway steps. She found Pinkie's door and so she wanted to greet her. She entered the room and saw Pinkie with a blender and a bowl filled with meat. Pinkie looked at her and smiled.

"Well, what are you here for?"Pinkeamina said

"I just wanted to say hi. Pinkie, Rainbow dash told me not to go here..."she showed the map"why can't I go there?"

Pinkie looked at the map"Dashie's right, don't go there no matter what. If you want why, dash said can't tell no one"she said.

Scootaloo went back to the office and saw Rainbow looking outside the window. Rainbow looked at her and asked her did she enter the room. Scootaloo told her she didn't enter it. Rainbow went out. Scootaloo checked out out the window. She saw many ponies getting their blood out. Rainbow dash came back in. Rainbow asked Scootaloo if she was hungry. Scootaloo agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 eating together

Rainbow dash cleaned her fur and dressed up in a black cap and a blue suit. They went to a restaurant called De Gránd. Rainbow ordered a sand which and so did Scootaloo. The waiter came back with their order. They ate together. They went back to the factory soon later. Rainbow went to check on the factory. Scootaloo was so curious so she went to the last door on the left corridor. She stepped inside and found a door and a key. She opened the door and saw a box. She opened the box when suddenly, a pony opened the door. She hid behind a small cabinet that was in the room. The pony who came in was Rainbow dash. Scootaloo was shocked.

"Why is Rainbow dash here?" Scootaloo whispered.

"Who's there?" Rainbow said "Maybe it was my imagination"

Rainbow looked around and went out. Scootaloo hid behind her with the box. She went to her office and hid the box in her drawer. Rainbow came in but her fur and mane was neat which was not normal because she was usually bloody. A pegasus came in and brought a filly in. Rainbow looked at the filly.


	5. Chapter 5 the filly

The filly came in and looked at Rainbow then Scootaloo. Rainbow gave the filly an angry glare. Scootaloo looked at the filly. Rainbow pulled her desk drawer and pulled out a paper. Scootaloo can make it out that the paper is an fill-up information slip. Rainbow took out a pen.

"What's your name kid?" Rainbow

"L...l...Leon" Leon said.

"Okay, *cough* Leon follow Scootaloo to your room for now" Rainbow said.

Scootaloo led Leon to a small room. Leon looked at her and asked for food and so Scootaloo gave him. Scootaloo pulled out the box she got from the room and opened it with a pick lock. Leon shouted no loud enough to make Rainbow dash alarmed. The box shone a light.


	6. Chapter 6 filly Scootaloo

Rainbow ran the hallways of the factory. She got to Leon's room. She saw Leon and saw a small box. She picked it up and tried to shake it. After she shook it a small filly came out came out. Rainbow and Leon recognized it quickly.

"Scootaloo?" Rainbow said. Leon gave a nervous glare at Rainbow dash.

Scootaloo giggled and cooed at Rainbow's front hooves. Leon sat down on the bed. Rainbow picked up Scootaloo and hugged her. Scootaloo hugged and slept in Rainbow's embrace.

"R...R...Rain...Bow...Dwash" Scootaloo cooed

"*cries* Scootaloo I'm sorry, for...everything...this...factory...I knew...it made...you sad...but I did...*sigh harshly* nothing and I'm sorry for all those things for now you're a filly you might not understand any of this but if you can...I mean all of this, all that I say" Rainbow said "Leon, tell them, all of them to get out"

Leon got out and told everyone to get out. Rainbow dash put Scootaloo on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Rainbow dash went out but Scootaloo followed. Rainbow smiled and grabbed Scootaloo and destroyed the factory. From then on, Scootaloo and dash lived together and Scootaloo helped dash to not go insane again.


End file.
